marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 149
. looking morose. Storm decides to lighten her mood by getting the other X-Men to play catch with her, startling her out of phasing with a roll of thunder, and leading to a fast-paced game of toss Kitty that ends with her in Colossus's arms.This is the first time anyone refers to Colossus as Kitty's "boyfriend". Then Professor X summons them for a briefing. The X-Men take the Blackbird south to Antarctica to explore the ruins of Magneto's base that was underneath a volcano there.The X-Men and Magneto fought in this base in and , and it was thought the base was destroyed during that battle. Most of the way through the flight, Wolverine discovers Kitty stowed away on the plane. Storm is upset, but there's no going back now, for Professor X had some urgency behind this mission. They re-enter the base through the hole Phoenix carved out, breaking through some hardened lava, only to find that the base has been partially excavated! Ororo splits the X-Men up to explore the base more quickly. Kitty and Colossus go one way, Kurt and Logan another, and Storm a third. Suddenly, Storm hears Garokk's voice in her head, and flashes back to when she failed to save Garokk.In . But the voice speaks no more, and she detects no one. Colossus and Kitty come to the end of their tunnel, finding nothing, and are about to report back to Storm when Colossus is struck from behind and knocked unconscious! Kitty phases through him, and it hurts him, buying her time. Unfortunately, she's unable to wake Colossus, nor is she able to raise the other X-Men on the radio. Garokk punches a hole in the rock wall, opening a passage to the molten lava core of the volcano! Kitty screams, and Storm responds from far down the tunnel by summoning up a chill wind to harden the lava in its tracks. Garokk sends the unconscious Colossus sliding down the now icy corridor, and knocks Ororo for a loop. It turns out Garokk was rescued by Magneto before he was fully destroyed by magma, and Magneto set him to guard this base. Wolverine and Nightcrawler encounter Garokk next, but he easily gets the better of them, knocking them both out. Kitty, who survived the lava by phasing, rushes up to see Garokk forming a pit into which to hurl Storm, and the others unconscious. She quickly wakes Wolverine and Nightcrawler, and tells Logan to fastball special her at Garokk. Garokk is badly hurt by Kitty phasing through him, but he throws both himself and Storm into the pit. However, Logan hears Storm moan, and deduces she's landed on a ledge. Kitty goes down to investigate, and Garokk attacks her while she's bent over Storm. Fortunately for Kitty, she phases instinctively, and Garokk tumbles down into the blackness. They retrieve Storm and return to the mansion. In the Caribbean, Scott and Lee get garments in better repair. And then Magneto reveals that he knows who Scott is, and he can take off the blindfold because his powers are neutralized! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ** *** Magneto's Volcano Base ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * Glynis Wein is credited in the comic book as the story's colourist, as revealed by the . | Recommended = * - the new team's first battle vs Magneto. * and - the X-Men's battle in the Volcano against Magneto. * and - the battle against Garokk in the Savage Land. * - the first time Kitty kisses Colossus (mistletoe prank). | Links = }} References